


McCoy in F*land

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, M/M, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), blood everywhere, 眼球描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: Lofter用户@西伯利亞常駐客的点梗： 爱丽丝漫游仙境+镜像+独眼龙McCoy（真的是非常神奇的组合了）
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy





	McCoy in F*land

**Author's Note:**

> 卡文卡得要死不活。

企业号舰长与他一如既往的胜利与愉悦一蹦一跳地冲进了舱室。“老子回来了！”他高喊着将外套往身侧潇洒一甩。衣架应声倒地，Jim皱了皱眉毛，将脚下的障碍物踢开。他撑开办公室的门，看到层层烟雾后McCoy不善的表情。

McCoy对着Jim兴致缺缺地挥了挥手，将手中的烟条抛进桌上的马克杯里。小小的火星呲呀叫嚷着提前结束了短暂的一生。

“啊哈，Bones！”Jim举起双手，四下打量着自己小小的办公区，“看来我一不小心走错房间了。你继续做……随便什么看起来很复杂的事情，我该回去了。”

他倒退一步，将门关上，小腿蓄力，越过地上坍塌的一堆衣物，方向明确、目标清晰——

“Kirk。”McCoy的手拦住了Jim试图趔趔趄趄的身影，“我今天做了一个很有趣的梦。”

Jim的脑子里的红色警报开始嚎啕。

“呃，”他转过身，痛苦地撞进McCoy左眼上黑黢黢的眼罩。他感到自己的脸抽搐着左右分离，“那祝你今天好眠无梦？春梦了无痕？”

McCoy嗤笑着，脸颊上的伤疤跳动着像是一条蠕动的小虫子。Jim的肩膀在医生手掌的压力下乖乖下沉，直到屁股陷进了软塌塌的沙发。医生的手掌，他心想，虽然还没有装上金属钩子完全进化成宇宙海盗，但是杀伤力堪比刺刀，很有可能是他的每一台手术里真正的主力军。

“我知道你一定想听听这个梦。”

啊，McCoy又知道了！

Jim听到自己痛苦地哼了一声，不情不愿地投降。

-

Jim做了一个梦。

他梦到McCoy举着自己的眼球说：嘎嘣脆，芝士味。

接着他就醒了。他的呼吸被震惊堵在喉管里，不断膨胀。黑暗像一团无法发酵的面疙瘩硌着他的眼球。他的眼球：完好无缺地、乖巧地拘束在眼眶内，视力良好，颜色鲜艳的眼球。

McCoy滑溜溜的眼球被修长的三指托着，似乎是他亲手剥离下来展示给盟友的礼物。Jim看到红色的血液滑进McCoy蓝色衣领之下，在胸口蔓延出不规则的花束。

“啊。”在梦境里McCoy说，“操他妈的，真疼。”

-

你是一只兔子。McCoy郑重地宣布，并用眼神压下了Jim嘴边的抗议。

显然，在McCoy有条有理、符合逻辑的梦境里，Jim是一只耳朵又肥又长，双脚沉甸甸，一路蹦蹦跳跳的蠢兔子。兔子Jim在林荫小道上欢快地蹦跶前进，大树上层层叠叠的绿叶震颤着，哗啦啦哗啦啦地响。兔子尖叫着：“来不及了，来不及了！”从McCoy面前高速经过，卷起了一阵沙土，和医生不知所措的刘海。

Jim忍不住表示反对：“我从不尖叫！”

McCoy已有所指地对着扔在地上的注射器翻了个白眼。

不论Jim的反对意见是否被一人仲裁庭接纳，梦境仍在继续。McCoy带着难以遏制的好奇心与少得可怜的忠诚跟随着Jim头顶一小撮招摇的金色毛发跑去。但是他身上的医疗箱太重了，一下接一下拍打着McCoy疲惫的大腿，严重阻碍了他的速度。

“你可以扔了你的医疗箱。”Jim提议。

McCoy阴森森地笑着。“你知道这是不可能的，Jimmy boy。”

尝试失败的Jim满不在乎地耸耸肩，把盘在右腿上的左腿放下来，舒舒服服地翘在床尾。他们已经从办公区退回到卧室，Jim的毛毯一半搭着医生的大腿，一半垂在地上，他的脚丫子蹭着医生的腰侧晃来晃去。

“然后呢？”Jim心不在焉地催促着。

然后医生看到了戴着五顶礼帽的Scott。轮机长浑身上下散发着浓重的机油味，与身后的草木葱葱格格不入。他正在和坐在碟形蛋糕上的Keenser吵架，并同时往手边倒扣的第六顶帽子里倒茶。

“要搭个便车吗，我的老伙计？”Scott热情地招呼他，“坐上我的魔法帽子，你就能飞向太空，宇宙无限！”

Jim激动地跳了起来，像是一只真正的兔子一样，他在床垫上上下摇晃着，对着舱顶的排气口挥舞双手：“我以为你的梦境是爱丽丝主题的！《玩具总动员》是怎么混进来的？”

McCoy沉沉一笑：“等着吧，小子。”

他伸手抓着Jim的腰带往下扯，于是Jim老老实实地顺势摔了下来，让自己乱糟糟的头发贴在McCoy的腿上。

McCoy，不论在医疗湾的他多么严谨科学，显然在梦里都逐渐地失去了理智。“好的，”他说，“但是我没有帽子驾驶执照。”

“这很简单的，你一下子就能学会了！”Scott说着，往他的脑袋上搁了一顶宽檐草帽，用浓郁的异域风情口音赞叹着，“真是帅气！”

Keenser哈哈一笑，作为一顶尖顶巫师帽，他有些过于活泼了。McCoy看着Keenser身上的褶皱中一条可疑的缝隙里呕出了一团酸液，融化了小半张桌子。

Keenser唱道：“McCoy had a boyfriend! They will never see again!”

“哦，闭嘴，你个丑家伙！你甚至没有押韵。”Scott朝巫师帽扔了一块小松饼。

Jim拍起手：“我从不知道你对经典影视这么了解！”

“我恨辛普森一家人里面那两个臭屁孩子。我恨分院帽。”坐在帽子里戴着帽子的McCoy对疯疯癫癫的帽匠恶狠狠地说，“你知道你铅中毒了吗？”

“我知道！不，我不知道！是Keenser给我下毒了！我铅中毒，你铅中毒，所有人都铅中毒了！”Scott一拍帽子，就好像McCoy骑着一匹小母马，“走你的，驾！”

银白色的帽子尖啸一声，风驰电掣，驶向了这个可怕梦境的更深处。而McCoy很肯定那一定是前所未有的梦魇。

-

“不，”Jim诚恳地祈求，“我不想再看到你的眼球了，我也不想知道它尝起来是什么味道，把它拿开。请。”

McCoy将嘴角向两侧努力提起，就好像他不想笑，但是有人用刀把他的嘴割出了一个暖洋洋的喜悦形状。

“但是你又梦到我了，我的男孩。”

McCoy将眼球摁进眼眶里。粘腻的声音在Jim的耳朵里回荡。

Jim打了个哆嗦。“即使这是在梦里，即使是你，这都有些变态了，Bones。”

“这又要怪谁呢？”McCoy懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，融化在了模糊的背景里。梦境将Jim向外挤压，大概终于决定饶过可怜的舰长。

-

Jim看了眼时钟， 又搓搓手。医生正沉浸在记忆中刮过脸颊的风与穿过腋下的气流，似乎对Jim尴尬的处境无所察觉。

“你知道，由于刚才我一不小心炸飞了一个殖民地，我还有一份报告要写。”Jim伸手在医生的面前小心地挥了挥。他的脑袋缩在耸起的两肩之中，等着McCoy一巴掌把自己拍下床。

“然后，接下来……”McCoy喃喃自语着。

接下来McCoy的帽子由于缺乏刹车系统而直直撞上了树桩。因为Scott还没有修好自动驾驶功能就急吼吼地把乘客摁上了座位；因为失去了工程师的飞行器必然会有一个悲惨的下场；因为无证驾驶是不可取的赶鸭子上架是可恶的；因为McCoy只是一个医生而已。

Jim在医生凶恶的注视下点点头假装自己记住了年长者的尊尊教诲。

McCoy晕晕乎乎地走下帽子，他的脚底软绵绵的，他的膝盖也软绵绵的。

“请不要吃我。”他的脚底脆生生地说。

McCoy大叫一声往后倒去。他脚底踩过的地方软绵绵地躺着一只小小的睡鼠。睡鼠吱吱哇哇地窜到了一只擦得锃亮的黄铜茶壶里——这个愚蠢的梦境里的英国元素有些过多了——茶壶在失衡中剧烈晃动着，最后险险稳住。

“请不要吃我。”沉闷的声音从茶壶里传来。

“他不会吃我们的。”McCoy的头顶说。

McCoy浑身呆滞，忽然觉得自己的脖子前所未有地酸胀。

“说呀，”他的头顶孜孜不倦地说着，McCoy甚至感到毛茸茸的东西蹭过自己的后颈。那个声音循循善诱：“Chekov太小了，肉又太松，一点也不好吃，你不会吃他的。”

“然后呢？”Jim好奇的声音在McCoy的梦境边缘小声询问着。

“然后我吓疯了，”McCoy说，“我窜进了树林。”

McCoy窜进了树林，他的头顶依旧在唠唠叨叨，颠三倒四地陈述着一只小睡鼠有多么不适合塞牙缝。最后濒临崩溃的McCoy伸手将头上的玩意儿扯了下来，往前一扔。

“很高兴遇见你，我叫Sulu！”那玩意儿轻松地与McCoy保持着并肩奔跑的状态，甚至还有些兴高采烈。“如果你在找一只兔子，”友好善良的Sulu嚷嚷着，“那不是我，而且你的方向反了！”

然后Sulu就消失了。

McCoy呆愣愣地看着Jim贴在墙上的海报，缓缓眨了眨眼睛，仔细回味着梦境里那神奇的魔法时刻。

Jim哈哈大笑着滚到了床底下。“我的书和鞋子！哦不——”他捂着额头又爬了出来，“我的床底下为什么会有蜘蛛网？企业号需要大清扫和大排查了。”

McCoy郁郁寡欢地将脚边的书又踢回了床底下。

-

一只眼球骨碌碌滚到他的脚边。

“你到底想干什么？”Jim咆哮着，额头的青筋暴起，皮肤下的血液沸腾。“难不成你真想让我确认一下这是不是芝士味的？”

McCoy拾起地上可怕的球状物。它依旧黏糊糊的，一圈小小的绿色贴着地板，怯生生地映着Jim狰狞的表情。

“不，你只是忘不了而已，Jimmy。”

他脸颊上的血迹从不曾真正擦洗干净。干涸的血迹在皮肤上散开无数的小小分支。像是地表上死亡的河流。从不曾有人愿意仔细观察那些裸露的河床。

-

“Chapel确实很像柴郡猫，我小时候最怕柴郡猫了。”Jim认可道，“比起来，红心王后倒不那么可怕了。”

Chapel在树上伸了个懒腰，用尾巴勾住McCoy僵硬的脖子：“在哪呢，在哪呢？你猜猜，你猜猜？”

然后她一点点消失了。先是毛茸茸的躯体，然后是毛茸茸的脸颊。Chapel亮莹莹的眼睛漂浮在阴影里，幽幽地发光，高高堆起的金发失去了支撑，在空中巍巍漂浮。

Jim趴在地上，肚子下压着一个变形的靠垫，中肯地评价道：“这有些过于滑稽了，而且和原著一点也不相符。”

“闭嘴。”McCoy言简意赅。

世界安静了。于是McCoy继续前进。追着一只发型可笑的兔子瞎跑的原因已经消失在他逐渐迟钝的理智中。森林逐渐稀疏，最后完全褪去。在一片平整的草原上，在一只高大炫目的丑陋蘑菇上，McCoy看到了一只绿色的毛毛虫。

一只绿得晶莹剔透、油光水亮，脊背漆黑坚硬的，毛毛虫。

“不！”Jim捶着手边的柜子，砰砰表达着自己的抗议，“不许跳过！红心王后！你在隐瞒什么！我要听红心王后的部分。”

“没有红心王后，”McCoy用强硬的手段压下了Jim的抵抗，具体而言，他一脚踩上了Jim的后背，“安静。”

毛毛虫一点也不安静。这是一只话唠毛毛虫，比Jim Kirk还要聒噪。他的眼睛凶狠地竖起来，连带着可笑的粗黑眉毛也竖立着：

“我相信你需要这个。虽然我质疑你是否有充分的能力使用它，或者能否明白我对你巨大的帮助，人类。你的理解能力是有限的，我对此表示同情。介于你花费了五小时二十分钟十八秒才终于找到了真正对你有帮助的，也就是我。我知道你曾经迷路，希望这个教训能让你明白地图的重要性。请原谅我的疏忽，我尚未正式向你介绍自己。我的名字是Spock，我的姓氏是十分尊贵的，然而它的发音对你是一个挑战，所以我认为避开这个困扰是对你我都有利的选择。因此，我允许你直接称呼我为Spock，请放心，我不会感到冒犯——”

“啊。”McCoy发出了绝望苦恼的呻吟。“闭嘴。”

Spock置若罔闻：“——我意识到你也尚未发现自己处在一个梦境里，医生。”

“你再多说一个字我就要呕吐了。”McCoy掐着自己的喉咙想要结束痛苦。

Spock忽然安静下来，看着McCoy，毛毛虫的小小眼睛里充满了同情。

“在人类身上奢求智慧……“Spock小声嘟囔着，又耐心重复道，“我知道这对你而言难以接受，但是你正处在一个——”

“现在我知道了，谢谢。”McCoy翻了个白眼打断了他，“那么我要怎么醒来呢？——不不不，别回答我，我不相信一只毛毛虫。”

“这是你的巨大损失。”Spock傲慢地转身，拱动着漫长庞大的身躯一扭一扭地爬下了色彩艳丽的蘑菇，消失在了草丛里。

McCoy弯腰摘下蘑菇——为什么他会这样做呢？因为他在做梦，McCoy对自己说——蘑菇的根须像是注射器的接口，他拿在手中比划了一下，很快适应了手感。

“Jim！你他妈的给我滚过来！”他大喊着，终于找回了曾经的自己。

细细簌簌的声音从远处逐渐靠近，草丛摇曳着，向两边倒去。一个白色的身影颤抖着探出身。

“原谅我。”兔子说，他的长耳朵耷拉在头顶，用毛茸茸的前肢摸摸眼角。“我不该让你追了这么久。我不该到处乱跑。我不该逃避疫苗注射和身体检查。”

“这一点也不像是我说的话。”Jim瘪瘪嘴。

McCoy插着腰：“这是你早该说的话。”

兔子的脚不安地拍打着地板，许久后，他慢慢伸出胳膊，McCoy愉快地听到咔哒一声，Jim两眼一翻，倒在了草丛里。

他弯下腰，将兔子攥紧的拳头掰开。沾染着红色的爪子脏兮兮的，散发着铁锈的味道。

一颗绿色的眼睛直愣愣地看着McCoy。

医生惨叫一声，捂着自己的左眼在监护室醒了过来。

-

“还给你。”Jim说。

眼珠是冰冷的。McCoy的手也是冰冷的。

-

“这就完了？“Jim从枕头里抬起脑袋，迷茫的样子像是也跟着做了个梦。

McCoy点点头，神色戒备。

Jim咬着嘴唇思忖片刻，“颇具文学色彩。“他在McCoy粗重的呼吸声中点点头，感到自己评价中肯。

“我也做了一个梦。”Jim又补充道，他伸手将McCoy的眼罩结解下，视线直愣愣地戳在凹陷的眼窝上。随后他伸出拇指，小心摸索着蛛网遍布的小坑，试图捕捉指腹细微的触感。

McCoy将他往自己的腿上拉，他的呼吸湿乎乎的，像一条蛇缠绕着Jim的脖子蜿蜒而上，渐渐收紧。Jim感到自己的裤子随之变得紧绷绷。他收回的手指被McCoy强硬地摁了回去，替代了那个失去的眼睛。

“我知道。“McCoy说，”我听到了。“

McCoy的指腹细细揉着Jim的后颈，把他不曾意识到的疲惫一点点碾碎。然后向下，紧紧贴着Jim的后背，指腹在皮肤上留下一个个小小的痕迹。Jim感到自己的骨头一点点软化，他本该瘫软在床垫上，却又被McCoy搂着倚靠在他的身上。他们互相推挤，互相摸索，试图将并不十分契合的身体线条硬生生相嵌。

“Jim。”McCoy念着他的名字。

在他回应之前，McCoy插进了Jim的身体里。像是两个不同型号的积木非要连成一块。他的脑袋密密麻麻地炸开一颗颗小鱼雷，喉咙被痛呼破开，被McCoy的牙齿咬开。他的舌头被McCoy叼含在嘴唇里，像是一个小小的威胁。McCoy一次又一次验证确认他们原本不太牢靠的连结，以至于最后他们似乎真的融化成了一块。是McCoy的手将McCoy抱起，是Jim的汗水在Jim的后背晕开，是McCoy的腿缠绕着McCoy的腿——

是Jim的眼睛在McCoy的眼窝里逐渐泛红，最后渗出泪水。

-

Jim瞪大了眼睛，他舔了舔嘴唇，对着McCoy胡乱比划了一下。

“哇。“半晌之后他说，“这可真是……哇……”

他的声音还有些沙哑，说话间喉结在脖子上艰难地移动着。Jim觉得自己的声带似乎被黏在一起了。

McCoy气恼地将脸颊边的血液抹开。

他的半张脸都染着暗红的颜色，还有脑袋上无精打采的蝴蝶结，身上层层叠叠的蓬蓬裙。他一半是蓝色的，一半是红色的。那么多的鲜血，Jim记起McCoy的血在自己的出勤服上干涸的味道，甚至医疗湾里药物酒精的味道都盖不住。。

莫名地他大笑了起来。McCoy越发气愤。Jim笑得如此用力，以至于他不得不缓缓躺倒在地上。捂着肚子蜷缩起来。他的脸贴着冰冷的梦境，看到地上倒映的McCoy。他竟然还穿着维多利亚时期女士的蕾丝衬裤。他仰头看到天花板上的McCoy被蝴蝶结勒得七零八乱得头发。他环顾四周，围绕着他的McCoy，无数个McCoy，暴怒跳脚，却没法让他生出一丝惧意。

“笑个屁！”McCoy一巴掌抽上他的脑袋。

Jim艰难地捂住脸，“不笑了。”他闷声闷气地求饶。

“嗯？”McCoy温热的声音忽然钻进他的耳朵里。

身上的重量忽然变得清晰，他睡意朦胧地扭过头，借医生搁在他脖子下的手臂抹去眼角的分泌物。McCoy喃喃自语，把手抽回，翻了个身。他的后后背光溜溜的，并没有什么奇怪的蓝色装饰。

“真的不笑了。”彻底失去睡意的Jim对着黑漆漆的天花板叹了口气。

-

“你非得和我说这个梦。“Jim闷闷不乐地把上衣穿好，把床脚的裤子用脚趾头勾到手边。

McCoy的手伸进他的制服下摆，贴着腰部的软肉轻轻磨蹭着，渐渐加深了力道。他的指甲陷进Jim的皮肤里，手指收紧，Jim龇牙咧嘴地怪叫一声，挺直后背蹦了起来。

“妈的！”他抬起腿，脚尖还夹着个没捆好的避孕套，“发什么神经病？”

“你该去写报告了，舰长。“McCoy侧身撑着脑袋，胳膊上的抓痕和伤疤从被子里露出来，对着Jim耀武扬威。

刚刚醒来的医生并未戴眼罩。他冲着Jim笑着，Jim松开了右手虚握的拳头。

-

《有些事一定要烂在肚子里》

红心女王用英语说：“你要和我打一局脱衣国际象棋，不然这些扑克都得砍头。”

他身后的扑克卡瑟瑟发抖，磕碰彼此着发出扑啦啦的声音，细长的四肢吓得互相打架，手中的长矛掉了一地。

McCoy眨了眨眼，没有回答。

于是女王耐心地用瓦肯语说：“你将要和我进行一场国际象棋竞赛，输的一方将要脱下一件衣服。若是你不答应，或者在比赛中违背约定，在场所有红心扑克都将被执行砍头。”

McCoy又眨了眨眼。他身后的扑卡抖得更响了。

红心女王皱了皱眉头，用克林贡语说：“你要是再听不明白的话——你，给我拖下去。”

一张红心扑克在痛哭流涕中掉了脑袋，扑通一声被扔进了水池里，漂散了满池子的纸屑沫沫。

“好了好了，我听懂了！”McCoy大叫着，“那个扑克的脑袋，可以给我吗——呃，我是说——陛下？”

红心女王将垂在肩膀的长发撩到身后，食指点着深色的皮肤，她穿着白色的长裙，厚重的丝绸从台阶下一直堆叠到下巴。

“用来做什么呢？”女王用McCoy已经开始用无法判断的来自何处的语言说话。幸好，这个梦境大概自带翻译系统。

“解剖。”McCoy充满期待地回答。

女王兴奋地拍拍手：“我已经开始喜欢你了，医生。”

半小时后McCoy意识到女王对他的喜爱的表达方式就是让他脱得一点不剩。

“我只剩下这张皮穿在身上啦，”McCoy摊着手，“你满意了吗？”

“你真是个臭棋篓子，”女王满意地说，“滚蛋吧。”

McCoy一边穿衣服，一边提醒：“我要的那个脑袋。”

他低下头将拉链系好，一抬头，不论是他想要的那个可怜的脑袋，还是女王，都消失在了原地。

得不偿失，McCoy背着手，悲伤地咂咂嘴。


End file.
